


Friends with Fins

by tonystarkhq



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, High School, Howard Starks A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony, I’ll add more as I go I guess, Loki is the Best, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Protectiove friends, Steve and Tony - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, The avengers are great friends., avengers are the best of friends, mermaid, merman, merman tony, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkhq/pseuds/tonystarkhq
Summary: A boring summer and a new zoo exhibit leaves a group of friends in for the adventure of a lifetime.





	1. 1

“Let’s do a movie tomorrow because sitting around in Thor’s room is great and all but I can’t do this all summer” Sam whined throwing his head into pillow. Everyone hummed in unison, all of them starring mindlessly at the celing. They were only on their third week of summer but they were all already going insane. Their small town had very little to offer and at this point they have hit up every theater and arcade 10 times. 

“Can’t, my moms making me take my little cousins to the zoo tomorrow. Apparently there’s some new mermaid exhibit. You guys wanna come check it out?” Clint looked up excited to maybe not have to go alone with his forgien little cousins. 

“That mermaid thing at the city zoo? Everyone’s been freaking out about it.It even made the front page of the paper” Natasha spoke up passing the paper she was reading around. “You think it’s an actually mermaid?” She giggled and everyone joined her. Nothing interesting ever happened in Marvel City and it wasn’t about to happen in summer of ‘95 either. Thor barely glanced at the paper before passing it to Bruce who didn’t even bother to look, passing it to Steve. Steve couldn’t help but stare at the picture of beautiful red and gold scales that covered the page. He was left almost speechless, a small part of him wanted to believe in the mermaid being real while the other part found the whole thing laughable. 

“I doubt it, but we have nothing better to do so might as well check it out” Steve spoke up, secretly hoping everyone would agree. 

“Let’s do it!” Bucky laughed as the all agreed to attend the zoo with Clint the following day, leading them to the greatest adventure of their summer. 

* • •

All his life Tony was lectured by different people about one thing, the dangers of humans. He would always brush it off because were they really all that bad? He’s always enjoyed watching them do regular and strange tasks from afar. Sometimes they would just walk around laughing about nothing and sometimes they would hit something hanging from a tree with a stick. They were overall just strange but really not all that viscous or so he thought. 

He meant to just watch them from afar but then him and his classmates decided to be stupid. “Hey Stark, I dare you to touch one of the boats” Justin smirked and Tony turned around to face all his obnoxious classmates. If his father ever finds out about him being this close to the boats he’ll be in a whole new world of trouble. 

 

“Back off Justin, it’s not happening ” Rhodey spoke up on Tonys behalf. As the whole group watched the tension persist. 

“He’s a big boy, he can speak for himself” and that’s when everything unraveled. Tony swam towards the boats despite Rhodey’s protests as everyone cheered him on. He flipped off Justin before touching the boat, he was getting ready to swim away successfully when suddenly someone from the group shouted. 

“Net!” and in a blink of an eye everyone swam away yet Tony was still trying to comprehend what was happening. 

“Tony!” He could hear Rhodey shouting as he was the only one swimming towards him, but it was hopeless. He was twisting and turinung frantically to set himself free but the net felt like an endless blackhole. He suddenly found himself struggling to breathe. To make matters worse the net began to lift up and every merhuman’s worst nightmare was met.


	2. 2

Tony couldn’t remember how it all happened, as he woke up in a glass tank. His heart pounded so quick in his chest he feared it would explode. Humans were talking in hushed tones while glancing at him every few sentences. He glanced over his surroundings, he looked like he was in a fake ocean? He desperately tried to hear what exactly the weird men in the suits were saying but he couldn’t hear a thing. So instead he focused on his breathing and attempting to calm himself as much as he could. On the brighter side of things Rhodey has seen him so of course someone was getting help, well maybe. Suddenly without warning the glass tank was pushed over and Tony was in the fake ocean. He let out a yelp, swimming to the furthest corner possible to hide as much as he could. 

The men continued to discuss their issues except this time they made it loud and clear on their motives. “Marty this animal right her is gonna save the zoo” and the realization hit Tony that he would never leave this fake home as he looked up to see these horrid humans put a cage over the fake sea to prevent his escape. Everyone was right, humans really are horrible monsters. 

•••  
“Thor this line is taking forever and I want to go home” Loki whined as the summer sun poured down on the group of friends. Thor was forced to bring his little brother who only ever had tricks up his sleeves and quite frankly gave all of Thor’s friends stress hives. 

“Relax it’s almost our turn” Thor responded clearly agitated. Steve lazily laid his head on his younger cousins, Peter’s, shoulder; his mind constantly rolling back to this fake mermaid. The wait felt like years but finally they were let in and the group of teens and co rushed inside. 

“Wanda hold my hand Pietro hold Natasha’s please” Clint was already exhausted by the two four-year-olds, everyone else just found it funny. 

“Sirena” the two twins giggled while excitedly looking at each other. 

“Yeah yeah sirena whatever let’s just go” everyone was together at first but as the day progressed they all found different sources of entertainment. Bucky and Sam found a lot more interest in the girl at the pretzel cart rather than the penguin exhibit. Loki disappeared two minutes in and Peter followed him without Loki having any clue. Thor has dragged Bruce to the koala exhibit because he’s ‘been wanting to see one in person since birth’. This left Steve with Natasha and Clint who were on a baby sitter adventure. 

After stopping by at most of the exhibits the twins grew irritated, “Sirena! Sirena!” They cried in unison. 

“Okay okay relax!” Clint responded exasperated, Nat and Steve bit back a giggle. They looked for the nearest zoo worker and asked where this magical creature would be located. 

“Sorry dudes but that exhibit is closed today, but like you can check out the sharks kids can’t even tell the difference” the guy laughed. 

“If you don’t mind me asking why is the exhibit closed?” Steve piped up a part of him was actually disappointed. He didn’t know why but he just thought that maybe this summer would be different but so far it was already at the worst start. 

“I’m not sure man I think it’s because the mermaid isn’t cooperating or something” the overly strange employee responded before walking away. 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Natasha spit carrying the exhausted child in her arms. 

“Nat, I can’t deal with these children anymore let’s just take them to the fish exhibit and leave. They’re like three they won’t even be able to tell the difference” 

“This mermaid exhibit thing is the fakest shit ever!” Natasha was just as annoyed as Clint as the took to the direction of the fish exhibit. “Oops children excuse my language. Steve you coming?” She questioned. 

“I’ll catch up with you guys later” he smiled receiving a raise eyebrow from Natasha, but no questioning. Instead the two nodded leaving Steve. 

This was the perfect opportunity Steve thought to himself and within five minutes he found the closed exhibit. Yet he had no way of getting in. “Through the back door buddy” he jumped nearly 10 feet in the air before looking up to see Loki just chilling in a tree while Peter just grinned at him and waved. He nodded at Loki thankfully and snuck through the backdoor. Steve didn’t know why but he had to know about the mermaid even if it was just one of his classmates dressed in an Ariel costume. 

Steve began tippy toeing into the vacant area, expecting complete silence but instead he heard a voice. “Come on Tony think, think! How the hell are you gonna get out of this one? God I should’ve listened to dad! Never thought I would be saying that…God how could you be so stupid Tony!” Tony broke down sinking to the fake ocean floor. Gold sparkles escaping his eyes, tears, for merhumans cried glitter such a beautiful effect for such a sad cause. Steve witnessed everything, leaving him speechless. Mermaids were definitely real and well this was a merman? Steve watched from the shadows and as he tried to get closer he tripped over his clumsy feet. 

The merman swam away into the small corner as fast as he could. “I-I told you I won’t do it just leave me alone! I don’t want to preform like-looks some kind of animal please just let me go home!” Steve approached the glass confused and sad. Tony realized it wasn’t one of the horrible zoo people and gasped slightly, trying to hide away even further into the corner. 

“What?” Steve questioned hoping more than anything that the beautiful creature I front of him would respond. Instead he looked at Steve with big brown eyes that held innocence that resembled Bambi. 

The merman and the human locked eyes and it felt like Steve was in a trance, taken away by the creature before him’s beauty. Tony was rendered speechless as this was the first human that wasn’t shoving a camera in his face, yelling at him to do tricks, or manhandling him. 

Steve looked over at the breathtaking gold and red scales and the scared young teen attache to them, his heart ached at the sight. He looked over the aquarium and noticed a cage over his body of water. Then like a ton of bricks it hit Steve that mermaids really were real and humans were horrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :) as always comments are greatly appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. As always comments are greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
